Engendro
by ArcanaMoon
Summary: Lo que estaba frente a Sakura no era más que un ser incompleto dominado por instinto, una bestia nacida del odio de Naruto y del chakra del Kyuubi. / Este Fic participa en el Reto Inspírate en la imagen del Foro La Aldea
**Disclaimer: _Naruto es propiedad de_ _Kishimoto, así como la imagen es propiedad de su respectivo autor; el cual este caso sería: Matt Barley, autor en Deviantart_.**

 **aviso: _Este Fic participa en el Reto Inspírate en la imagen del Foro La Aldea Oculta Entre las Hojas._**

 ** _Reto: Lo que dice la lata, me dieron una imagen y tenía que escribir un fic en base a esa imagen, pueden verla más arriba, si leen desde un cel... Naruto en su forma de cuatro colas (con más colas) mirando hacía el cielo, tratando de alcanzar una pequeña esfera roja  
_**

 ** _Aviso2: Este fic es un pequeño what if? donde Naruto escapa del control de Yamato despues de su batalla contra Orochimaru_**

* * *

 **Engendro**

Sus esmeraldas tiritaban de terror, retrocediendo cuanto pudo hasta que su espalda golpeó con la piedra donde él… donde _eso;_ había estado atado unos instantes atrás.

―Na, Naruto ―tartamudeó con un hilo fantasmal, tapándose lentamente los oídos para ahogar de alguna manera la sinfonía de carne al desgarrarse, huesos quebrándose y sonidos guturales y ferales que orquestaban quien una vez llamó amigo.

Uzumaki Naruto era su nombre, fue su nombre. ¿Cómo llamar al monstruo que se había convertido? Era difícil determinar. No era Naruto, pero tampoco era el Kyuubi o se sentía como este; pues sabía que ese ser era algo sapiente, con intelecto. Lo que estaba frente a Sakura no era más que un ser incompleto dominado por instinto, una bestia nacida del odio de Naruto y del chakra del Kyuubi.

―Ya, Yamato-sensei… ―pronunció con miedo aquel nombre, quien ya no se encontraba para ayudarla y protegerla, pues se había convertido en la cena de aquel monstruo.

Con una última arqueada, "Naruto" detuvo su tarea, y los sonidos terminaron, giró para encarar a la peli-rosada detrás de él, revelando un cuerpo desfigurando, un costillar expuesto y un enorme charco de sangre. Aquello era lo que quedaba Yamato.

Incluso siendo médico, la impresión para Sakura fue excesiva, llevándose las manos a la boca para contener las enormes arqueadas que le produjo ver el horrible destino que había sufrido su maestro.

«Esto no puede estar pasado, ¡esto no puede estar pasado!» sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas mientras la bestia ladeaba la cabeza una y otra vez, demostrando la curiosidad que ella le provocaba. ¿Acaso algo de Naruto había despertado en su interior? Poco probable, la herida en su brazo se lo recordaba. Era más seguro que estuviera estudiando qué hacer con ella: entre matarla o abandonarla.

«Sai…» la mirada de "Naruto" se fijó en el horizonte, perdida en algún punto en el cielo, buscando algo que ya no se encontraba ahí, extendiendo su garra a las alturas. Por un instante, la figura de Naruto se congeló, para seguidamente estremecerse como poseida, cerrando su garra al instante que giraba con violencia hacia Sakura, clavando sus vacíos y enormes orbes en su ser, abriendo sus enormes fauces de manera erratica y causando un crugido grotesco. No se necesitaba de mucha imaginación para adivinar la decisión que había tomado "Naruto".

«No puedo… » Naruto apuntó su mano su mano en dirección a Sakura, provocando que su brazo se extendiera lentamente hacia su paralizada presa.

―Si muero… ―musitó, apretando sus dientes y puños, y con solo unos centímetros de separación entre su cuerpo y la garra de Naruto, Sakura lanzó un reverso, lanzando lejos la garra de Naruto, consiguiendo un gruñido molesto de este― ¡Quien te salvará a ti, Naruto! ―bramó con todas las fuerzas que su cuerpo y alma le entregaban, alzó ambos puños al aire para estrellarlos contra el suelo debajo de ella, desquebrajando el borde del precipicio y toda la tierra a unas decena de metros a la redonda, enviándola a ella, junto los escombros al río embravecido justo al fondo del barranco.

La misión había sido un fracaso: Su sensei había muerto, Sai estaba desaparecido y Naruto… no sabía que pensar de él.

«Es mi culpa Naruto, yo te empuje a esto, te pedí que trajeras de vuelta a Sasuke-kun y para conseguirlo tú… tú…» su cuerpo golpeó el agua, acompañada por varias rocas de gran tamaño que tuvo que esquivar antes de poder salir a flote y aferrarse a un trozo de piedra solitario en la corriente del río, sujetándose con todas sus fuerzas, haciendo un esfuerzo para expulsar el agua de sus pulmones y recuperar el aliento.

―Naruto… ―musitó, alzando su mirada al precipicio del cual había caído, alcanzando a contemplar Naruto parado sobre un peñasco que sobresalía, con sus colas meneando lentamente detrás de él y con su extraña y confusa mirada aún fija sobre su ser, ladeando su cabeza una y otra vez.

Naruto dirigió una vez más su atención al cielo, rugiendo potente antes destrozar el peñasco donde se encontraba, atravesando el desfiladero en dirección a donde había combatido con Orochimaru.

El agarre de Sakura se fue intensificando cada vez más hasta que sus dedos se incrustaron en la piedra que la mantenía a flote. Nuevamente había sido una inútil, incapaz de ayudar a su amigo, a su sensei, a nadie. Y ante el rugido de Naruto, ella se quebró, reventando en llanto y permitiéndole al dolor y la frustración que retenía en su corazón hacer lo que quisieran con ella.

―¡Naruto! ―gritó hasta el punto de quiebre de su garganta y uno muy cercano a la locura y desesperación. Esta vez no hubo respuesta, "Naruto"; se había ido.

* * *

 **Me gustó mucho, mucho la imagen que me tocó esta vez. Tenía en mente otra cosa, pero me gano con creces la idea de este pequeño drabble... bueno, siendo honesto, no con creces; pero la otra idea, trabajar un poco este Naruto en un "estado salvaje" me estaba costando mucho y estaba corto de tiempo en todo (trabajo, posibles apagones y tiempo de entrega del fic) y no quería que se desperdiciara la imagen tan buena que me dieron. Igualmente me gustó el resultado :)  
**

 **Espero la hayan disfrutado. Sin más que decir, se despide su buen amigo AM. Hasta otra :)**


End file.
